


A Note to My Readers!

by merckill



Category: Outlast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merckill/pseuds/merckill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a message...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Note to My Readers!

Hey, guys!

I know it's been a _while_ since I've last posted. The Eddie x Wayla fanfic is still coming! (Phew!)

You guys mean so much to me and I want to thank my fans and readers. I appreciate it. You guys have no idea how much your comments, kudos, and support mean to me. Thank you!

(BTW, I've been watching Daredevil on Netflix. A Karen x James fanfiction might be coming your way. Hehehe. <3)

Love,

MehCuteness.


End file.
